Benefit agents, such as perfumes, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, are expensive and/or can react with other active ingredients in the composition, for example, personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the stability in the final composition of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents by encapsulating such benefit agents. Unfortunately, encapsulation processes are time consuming and expensive as they typically require chemical reactions such as extensive crosslinking and/or result in capsules that over protect the benefit agent as such capsules typically require a high energy input to release their active—for example pressure, temperature and/or electromagnetic radiation. Furthermore, such encapsulates' shell typically only protects the benefit agent and, on its own, provides no active value and can even be a negative as such encapsulate's cross-linked shell may leave a residue when a product containing the encapsulate is used.
Thus, what is needed is benefit agent containing delivery particles that can be formed without a crosslinking reaction, that release their benefit agent via the simple dilution of the product matrix in which the particles are contained and preferably comprise at least one self-assembling graft co-polymer that can provide a treatment benefit in addition and/or supplementary to the benefit provided by the benefit agent containing delivery particles' benefit agent. What is furthermore desired is using the same polymeric materials to deliver a wide variety of actives with different chemical and physical properties. Furthermore, a tunable delivery particle depending on the delivery needs, whereby specific polymeric delivery materials can be tuned into different delivery systems by the dictation of the specific environmental factors like water content, adjuncts types and levels, and the use of hydrophilic materials. What is furthermore desired is a particle which forms spontaneously when little energy is provided to the system, as for low shear mixing needed to ensure homogeneous distribution of the benefit agent particle within the composition.
Such benefit agent containing delivery particles and methods of making and using same are provided herein.